Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 9
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Willkommen im neunten Kapitel meines FFIX-Walkthroughs. Schon neu(n)gierig, was euch dieses Mal erwartet? Nun, wir erleben das Finale von CD 1! Dazu begeben wir uns nach Burmecia, wo es immer wie aus Eimern gießt. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum Freia diesen roten Regenmantel trägt... Regen ist ja nicht Jedermanns Sache, aber die Burmecianer scheinen ihn zu mögen. Und nicht nur die. Blau, blau, blau blüht der Enzian~ ♪ Bevor wir uns aber um Burmecia kümmern, erledigen wir noch etwas optionales Zeugs. Folgende Gegner schmecken Quina besonders gut: thumb|Als ob man zu viele Lavakekse genascht hätte... Außerdem können wir jetzt den Choco-Schatz Strand d. Muße heben. Lauft dazu ganz nach Westen, am Sandwirbelsturm vorbei, zur Küste. Ruft Choco bei den Fußspuren, die ihr dort findet und grabt zwischen dem Strand und der Passage zwischen den Bergen. Die Truhe, die ihr da findet, enthält... Rauch? Plötzlich werdet ihr ganz müde... und findet euch in Chocobos Traumwelt wieder! Dort trefft ihr auf den Choco-Blob, der schon ganz sehnsüchtig auf Choco wartet. Und damit dieser die Vogel-Variante von Garnets Mutter auch mal persönlich treffen kann, segnet er unseren Choco mit der Fähigkeit, auf seichtem Wasser zu laufen, und verpasst ihm obendrein eine hellblaue Färbung! Toll, oder? Mit unserer neuen Fähigkeit können wir jetzt neue Schätze heben, aber das mach ich später. Sonst müsste ich jetzt wieder bis ganz nach Lindblum latschen und... nee, später. Dann gibt es ganz im Osten noch den Burmeciabogen des Nordentors. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich übrigens der Merida-Bogen, den ihr auch schon besucht habt, remember? Auch Quina bemerkt, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist, da es merkwürdig riecht. Aber die Blumen riechen gut... Quina ist toll <3 Schnappt euch dann die Truhen mit dem Zelt und der Hi-Potion und verduftet von hier. Burmecia wartet auf uns! Burmecia - Habt ihr trockene Unterwäsche dabei? Burmecia liegt etwas nordwestlich des Nordentores. Schon wenn ihr euch der Stadt im Weltmodus nähert, fängt es wie blöde zu gießen kann. Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Und nun gilt es, das, was von Freias Zuhause noch übrig ist, zu retten. Also los! Doch zunächst gibt es wieder Quinas Speisenplan ^^ Im ersten Screen seht ihr links einen umgekippten Wagen; dahinter liegt Cancer (Stellatio Nr. 2/12). Lauft weiter nach hinten zum nächsten Screen für ein erneutes Rendezvous mit Zon und Son und ihren Schwarzmagiern. Habt ihr sie plattgemacht, regen sich die Clowns darüber auf, dass ihr immer noch am Leben seid (ja sorry, aber dass wir nicht sterben, ist der Sinn des Spiels ^^), und labern was von der Generälin. Äh... meinen die etwa...? Weiter im Text. Lauft rechts die Treppe hoch und ins Haus rein. Hinter der Treppe ist eine Truhe mit einer Goldnadel. Weiter oben ist noch eine Truhe... denkste. Tatsächlich ist das eine Mimik, die es lustig findet, euch zu linken und Husardmagi auf euch zu hetzen. Von denen gibt es hier noch ein paar mehr. Dann geht es weiter nach links, am Tor vorbei, bis zu einem weiteren Haus. Geht dort bis zur Truhe links, die ein Paar Geministiefel enthält (zum Gehen einfach Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png gedrückt halten). Lauft ihr schnell darüber, stürzt nämlich das ganze Teil eine Etage tiefer. Lasst es abstürzen, wenn ihr die Stiefel habt, denn so baut ihr weiter unten eine Brücke. Geht nun wieder ganz zurück bis zu dem Platz, wo ihr Zon und Son getroffen habt, und betretet dann das Haus links. Die Truhe rechts unten enthält eine Goldnadel, die links unten dagegen eine Potion. Eine Etage höher lauert wieder eine Mimik. Im nächsten Raum rechts betretet ihr den Balkon, um in ein weiteres Haus zu gelangen. Dort findet ihr rechts einen verletzten Soldaten, der euch von einer Glocke unter dem Bett erzählt und euch aufträgt, den König zu retten, bevor er sich von uns und dieser Welt verabschiedet. Schaut also unter dem Bett nach und nehmt die Protegasglocke an euch. Jetzt kommt der Grund, warum ich diesen Ort hasse: Mit dieser Glocke latscht ihr nun nämlich wieder bis ganz zum Platz zurück, nehmt dann erneut die Treppe rechts und lauft dort zu dem großen Tor, das wir eben ignoriert haben. Diese beknackte Rennerei -.- Dieses könnt ihr nun aufklingeln, wie es euch schon aus Gizarmalukes Grotte bekannt ist. Hinter dem Tor liegt eine Treppe, die zum Königspalast führt. Freia will nicht, dass Zidane, Vivi und Quina sie dorthin begleiten, da die ganze Stadt völlig verwüstet ist und der Palast mit Sicherheit nicht besser aussieht. Doch unsere Bande lässt sich nicht beirren und will der Rattendame weiter folgen. Da tauchen plötzlich Burmecianer auf und beschuldigen uns, mit den bösen Schwarzmagiern unter einer Decke zu stecken, da wir mit Vivi rumrennen. Zum Glück kann Freia die Situation entschärfen, bevor die dem armen Vivi noch den Kopf abreißen. Er ist wegen der Schwarzmagier sowieso schon völlig verwirrt und verstört und am Ende und überhaupt ist er doch viel zu niedlich, um böse zu sein o.O Die Leute fliehen und wollen auch uns überreden, unser Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, aber wir sind halt die Helden. Wir müssen uns einfach mit dem Feind prügeln. Das ist unser Schicksal, unser Lebenselixier, unser... wo war ich stehengeblieben? Wie dem auch sei, lauft die Treppe hoch und betretet das thumb|left|Der, äh, prunkvolle Palastplatz von Burmecia. Gebäude im nächsten Screen. Dort trefft ihr Gay und Var, äh, Vay und Gar. Gar ist schwer verletzt, aber Vay will ihren Ehemann nicht einfach so hier zurücklassen. Plötzlich bricht die Statue über ihnen zusammen, doch Zidane mutiert spontan zum Superhelden und rettet Gar das Leben. Episch. Die beiden wollen sich nun nach Lindblum durchschlagen, wo Zidane sie mal besuchen soll, damit sie ihm ihren Nachwuchs vorstellen können. Süß, aber wir haben einen König zu retten. Wieder draußen, könnt ihr nun die Treppe rechts nehmen und dann das Gebäude durch den linken Durchgang betreten. Gleich vornean findet ihr zwei Truhen mit einem Zelt und einer Phönixfeder, die Truhe weiter hinten ist die letzte Mimik, mit der ihr euch rumschlagen dürft. Hinter der großen Tür ist schließlich der Palastplatz. Links findet ihr die Waffenkammer, aus der Freia einen Mithrilspeer mitnimmt. Ganz rechts dagegen ist die Schatzkammer. Nehmt den Donnerstock aus der Truhe ganz hinten und freut euch, denn Stilzkin is in da house! Kauft ihm sein 3-Teile-Set für 333 Gil ab und erfreut euch an einer Goldnadel, einem Äther und einer Hi-Potion. Nun kümmern wir uns um den anderen Mogry, der einen Mog-Shop mit Rüstzeug und Heilitems betreibt. Wie überaus praktisch ^^ Interessant dürften hier wohl Quinas Mistgabel und die Barbuta sein. Speichert und nehmt die Treppe zwischen der Schatz- und der Waffenkammer. Burmecia. Es gießt ohne Ende. Die Frisur sitzt. Der Palast ist völlig im Eimer, sodass Zidane befürchtet, dass es den König schon längst erwischt hat. Ihr könnt nun Freia ansprechen oder euch freuen, dass zumindest Lili nicht in Burmecia ist, aber um in der Story weiterzukommen, solltet ihr die Rattendame in Ruhe lassen. Plötzlich spürt diese die Anwesenheit mehrerer Personen im Palast und legt einen Mordssprung hin, um diesen zu stürmen. Der Rest soll ihr schnell hinterher, aber offenbar hat die Lady vergessen, dass wir nicht so toll rumspringen können wie sie. Zidane kann zumindest gut klettern, aber Vivi und Quina eiern nun da rum und müssen halt sehen, wie sie in den Palast kommen. Im Inneren müssen Zidane und Freia eine irgendwie zwar erwartete, aber dennoch schlimme Entdeckung machen: Sie sehen Königin Brane und Generälin Beatrix! Vom König ist aber keine Spur... Da versinkt Freia in Erinnerungen an ihren Geliebten Fratley, der einst Burmecia verließ, um herauszufinden, wie stark er ist, und um Beatrix im Kampf zu besiegen. Seitdem gilt er jedoch als verschwunden, weshalb Freia sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hat. Das ist also Freias Geschichte. Unglaublich spannend, oder? *gähn* Doch plötzlich wird mein gelangweiltes Gähnen unterbrochen, denn da kommt er. Jawohl, er. right|150px|Sagt, was ihr wollt, aber ich finde diesen Typen einfach awesome! :Der Mann, der wie eine Frau aussieht. :Der Mann, der seine Hosen in der Reinigung vergessen hat. :Der Mann, der halbnackt durch das verregnete Burmecia latscht und dennoch kerngesund ist. :Die androgynmetrobisexuelle Schwuchtel. :Der Mann, der im Gegensatz zu Sephiroth eine ist. :Der beste Ronso. :Der Mann mit dem Superhaarspray, das sogar burmecianischem Regen standhält. :Der Mann, der mich auf seinem Amano-Artwork irgendwie an Faris Scherwiz erinnert. :Der Mann, der vor nichtmal einer Minute aufgetaucht ist und schon einen eigenen Soundtrack im Hintergrund laufen hat. Dieser Vogel, von dem ich echt stundenlang schwärmen könnte, hört auf den Namen Kuja und hat scheinbar was mit der Königin am Laufen. Nein, doch nicht so, um Himmels Willen o.O Offenbar steckt er hinter den Schwarzmagiern, da er Brane damit beliefert haben soll. Diese ist total happy über die herumkokelnden Zipfelmützen, aber gleichzeitig überaus verärgert, da sie den König Burmecias bisher nicht finden konnte. Die fette Tonne ist also genauso weit wie wir, gut zu wissen. Nun will Beatrix Zon und Son treten, damit die beiden ganz Burmecia durchsuchen, aber zum Glück für die Generälin und die traurigen Clowns ist Kuja ein ganz schlauer Fuchs und weiß, dass der König sich schon längst in „schützenden Sand“ verkrümelt hat. Zum Ärgernis der Königin hat sich der burmecianische König tatsächlich nach Cleyra verkrochen, einer legendären Stadt, von der wir bisher diesen Sandwirbelsturm in der Wüste Wubu gesehen haben. Dieser schirmt die ganze Stadt ab, sodass es wohl unmöglich ist, an den König heranzukommen. Oder doch nicht...? Heißt im Klartext: Beatrix attackiert Cleyra mit ihren Soldatinnen, während Kujas Schwarzmagier ihnen eine zusätzliche Breitseite verpassen. Das könnte wehtun o.O Zidane und Freia rätseln indes, wer dieser Typ ist, den Freia irgendwie unheimlich findet. Außerdem gibt’s noch ein paar Hintergrundinfos über Cleyra, als plötzlich noch jemand aufkreuzt o.O Diesmal ist es ein burmecianischer Soldat, der Beatrix was auf die Mütze geben will. Zu dumm nur, dass sie keine trägt und sich auch ansonsten eher unbeeindruckt gibt. Stattdessen will sie ihn verdreschen, was Zidane und Freia aber durch heldenhaftes Einschreiten verhindern können. Und da tauchen ganz unerwartet Vivi und Quina auf. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn jetzt hat es die Generälin auf uns abgesehen o.O Kujas epischer Abschied aus Burmecia Und damit verabschiedet sich das Trio aus Burmecia, um alles für die Invasion auf Cleyra vorzubereiten. Kuja, der bis jetzt nur geredet und nichts getan hat, kriegt dabei eine übergeile FMV-Szene und einen zweiten eigenen Soundtrack. Tja, das war’s mit CD 1! Wir fassen zusammen: *Eure Weißmagierin ist euch durchgebrannt. *Brane ist drauf und dran, einen interkontinentalen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. *Ihr habt gegen eine Frau verloren und neben dieser auch noch einen halbnackten Jüngling am Hals, der seinen Feinden Dutzende von Schwarzmagiern auf ebendiesen hetzt. Kurzum: Es kann nur noch besser werden. Oder? Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *A Face Unforgotten *Kuja's Theme *The Sword Of Doubt ;Außerdem... *FFV - Intention Of The Earth *FFVI - Kefka *FFVIII - Premonition « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)